


April Fools

by LunarSinner



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: April Fools, April Fools Day, F/M, Gen, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to torment her sister's boyfriend, Arya comes up with a prank for Sandor for April Fools Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

The day after the St. Pattie's Day dinner, Sansa had announced that she was transferring colleges, to the university that was only an hour away from her parent's home. Her and Sandor already found a place to rent, and Sandor already transferred his job to make his Little Bird happy. 

Ned wasn't too amused at the thought of Sansa living with a grown man, such things could happen. And such things he did not want his daughter doing. But Sansa had already explained to him that she was already living at Sandor's apartment before they moved here.

Ned thought he was going to have a heart attack.

But over time, as Sandor and Sansa came over for visits; or if Ned and Catelyn went over to Sansa and Sandor's new place, he would observe that he hadn't seen his daughter looking so happy. The large man was very gentle around his daughter but rough towards others, and he promised Ned that he would protect her, even give his life for her if ever a situation popped up.

Ned took Sandor for a man of honor, and started to like him and trust him.

Arya on the other hand hated Sandor with a passion, she was livid when she found out her father betrayed her by liking Sandor.

Any chance she could, she would make Sandor's life a living hell.

And as April Fools Day, her favorite holiday, she decided to give Sandor the shock of his life.

Sansa and her parents had gone out shopping for Robb's upcoming birthday. Sandor had stayed behind to watch Bran and Rickon. Arya decided to stay behind and plan her attack on Sandor. Jon had taken Robb and Theon out for a men's night out, he had invited Sandor to come, but Sandor declined.

Sitting in the living room while playing video games with Brann and Rickon, Sandor noticed that Arya was walking slowly into the living room while wearing a frown. She moved closer and shoved Rickon off the couch so she could sit next to Sandor.

Sighing, she turned to glare up at him.

"You know, you fucking knocked up my sister asshole. I can't kill you now because you're going to be a dad." Arya scolded as Sandor turned pale white.

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't Sansa tell you? She was crying earlier this morning over it. How she thinks you don't want the baby, how you won't want her anymore, she's freaking out dude. Why do you think she was in such a rush to leave with my parents? They're probably talking about what to do. Shame since my dad just started to like you." Arya snapped as Brann and Rickon turned to Face Sandor.

"So we're going to be uncles? Awesomeeeee!" Rickon cried out while laughing.

Brann just watched as Sandor dropped the Xbox controller and cover his face with his large hand.

"She told me she was on birth control. Fuck." Sandor grumbled out.

"Well that shit doesn't work obviously, maybe your sperm is too strong asshole!" Arya yelled.

"I wish she came and talked to me about this. I never said I didn't want kids." Sandor said softly.

"She's too afraid of you, she probably won't talk to you about it for a long time, maybe until she starts showing." Arya said thoughtfully.

Sandor shook his head and let out a groan.

"Don't worry dude, I'll help you out... This doesn't mean I like you though, it's only for my niece or nephew..Maybe both if you guys have twins." Arya laughed but turned back to Sandor who watched her carefully.

"What you need to do is start off talking to her nice and sweet like, maybe cook her a nice dinner. Let her know that you know what she's hiding and she doesn't have to be afraid to come out and tell you. If she still doesn't tell you about being pregnant, than you have to come out and just say it. If she freaks out then just say you saw the tests in the bathroom, that way you don't break the trust between us sisters." Arya explained while Sandor sat next to her thinking.

Truth was, he never thought of having kids, but he pictured Sansa with a large swollen belly and him laying his hands on her belly to feel the kicking of the baby. He pictured Sansa sitting on a rocking chair cooing at a small bundle wrapped in blankets. His thoughts made him extremely happy, he was nervous...But happy to be a father, he knew Sansa would be a fabulous mother.

"When should I do this?" Sandor asked softly.

"Tonight, the sooner the better." Arya nodded at Sandor before standing up and walking into the hall, towards her bedroom.

Once inside her bedroom, she turned on her radio, blasting the music so loudly so she could break out into a fit of laughter. Oh how she wished she could see Sansa's reaction.

././././.

As Sandor drove them home, Sansa glanced at her boyfriend who seemed to be deep in thought. He hadn't said much to her at all since she got back from shopping with her parents. He actually seemed to be acting quite odd. Sandor was a naturally quiet man, but he was being weird, he would glance at her and then towards her belly. When she would turn back to look at him he would quickly glance away, blushing.

Sandor never blushed, the hell was going on?

As they pulled up into the driveway, Sandor quickly got out of the car and ran over to her side of the car, opening the door for her. Confused, Sansa slowly got out of the car and stared at her boyfriend who smiled softly in return. Well, this was new.

He placed his hand on her lower back gently and led her into their house. Leading her to the couch in the living room, Sandor kissed her forehead.

"Stay in here, I'll make us some dinner. Put on the TV or something, I should be done within an hour." Sandor explained softly while running his large hand through her hair and kissing her forehead again.

Whatever the hell was going on with her boyfriend, she really loved it.

She heard some pots and pans clashing with one another as Sandor searched through the cabinets. Her boyfriend cursed a couple times when she heard a thoud thumping noise. She assumed he banged his head or hurt himself somehow.

"You okay in there?" Sansa called out.

"Yes, everything is fine, just stay in there. Please." Sandor called out sounding focused.

"Alriiiiiight." Sansa replied, taking a deep breath she smelled something delicious cooking.

Sandor walked back into the room, and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead again, while wrapping his arms around her. Holding her tightly Sandor nuzzled his face into her neck while taking a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Making Chicken Alfredo." He muttered before licking at her neck softly.

"Ohhh, my favorite." Sansa giggled softly as his hot breath tickled her neck.

He pulled away slowly and moved one of his arms to grab her face, cupping her cheek gently.

"You know you can tell me anything Sansa." Sandor said as he gazed into her eyes.

"I know sweetie, I already do." Sansa smiled and kissed his now frowning lips.

Sighing softly, he held her closely once more as they both watched a show she had put on. The timer he had set had beeped and he gently moved her back to sit against their soft couch. Walking into the kitchen, he drained the boiling noodles and took the chicken out of the oven. He mixed the Alfredo cheese sauce with the pasta, after cutting up pieces of chicken, he mixed it into the pasta as well.

Making a plate for himself and Sansa, he walked back into the living room after grabbing two forks from a drawer.

Sansa watched as he walked back in, he sat down next to her and gave her a plate.

"Awhh thank you baby." Sansa giggled and kissed his ruined cheek. Sandor flinched but sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Anything for you Little Bird." He muttered before taking a bite of the Chicken Alfredo.

Sansa smiled and also started to eat as well, it was really good.

A few moments passed by before Sandor cleared his throat. Sansa glanced over to him, he had cleared off his plate while she still had a few bites left.

Sansa turned her head to the side as Sandor eyed her body up and down with a gentle and loving look. She had seen this look before, when he had seen her bruises and scars left over from Joffrey. He had given her a speech afterwards, saying she's beautiful no matter what or how many scars she has.

"Sansa, Little Bird....." Sandor sighed before looking into her eyes again and looking away. "I know."

After a few awkward minutes passed by, Sansa frowned, wait what?

"You know what sweetie?"

"I know what you're hiding from me. And I even though I don't understand why you're afraid to tell me... I'm okay with it, hell more than okay with it." Sandor started to explain while scratching at his head.

Sansa turned towards her boyfriend, she was extremely confused.

"Sandor what the hell are you talking about?!" Sansa asked, her boyfriend looked startled at her response but licked his lips.

"I know Sansa, I know that you're pregnant."

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. Sansa kept thinking to herself, She wasn't pregnant! She was on birth control! Where the hell would he get this idea from?! Then it clicked in her head, she smiled softly.

"Yeah..I uhh....Saw the tests..?" Sandor stated, sounding unsure of himself.

"Didn't you once tell me that a dog will die for you, but never lie to you?" Sansa asked softly.

Sandor sighed and leaned forward, folding his hands in his lap.

"Yes. I did." Sandor muttered out.

"So, tell me the truth, where did you get this idea that I was pregnant?" Sansa held back a giggle.

"Your sister." Sandor growled out.

"Okay, babe, don't get mad at me because I wasn't in on this. But what is today's date?" Sansa asked softly before moving closer to her boyfriend, she knew he'd be embarrased and angry any moment.

"April...First?" Sandor frowned and thought for a moment. "GOD DAMN IT! YOU'RE FUCKING SISTER IS DEAD." Sandor snapped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked while laughing softly, her boyfriend started to dial a number, his face was beat red with anger and frustration.

"Calling your twat of a sister." Sandor growled out.

The phone rang and rang until a feminine voice answered.

"April Fools dickhead." Arya said before hanging up on Sandor.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Sandor yelled.

Sansa scooted closer to her boyfriend before rubbing her arms up and down his large frame.

"Shhh, babe, it's alright I'm not pregnant. Don't worry." Sansa said softly.

"Worry? Damn it, I was actually excited Sansa! I thought of you being a mother, and I was happy, I felt at peace." Sandor growled out feeling disappointed.

Sansa sat back and starred at her loving boyfriend, well that was unexpected. She never knew Sandor would like the idea of having kids, they haven't really talked about it. Smiling Sansa thought to herself, they could afford to take care of a baby...She would love to be a mother...And her parents would probably support their idea.

"Well, just because I'm not pregnant, doesn't mean we can't try to have a baby, Sandor." Sansa whispered softly as she snuggled into her boyfriend who tensed under her touch, but slowly relaxed.

Sandor kissed his girlfriend who let out a small moan in return. He pulled away, grinning devilishly.

"I like your plan Little Bird." He growled softly before kissing her again, lifting her up and carrying her into their bedroom, leaving their plates in the living room and the TV on. Not realizing her parents were calling their cellphones, after just being told by Rickon that their daughter was expecting a baby.


End file.
